


Gay Bruce™

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Bruce, Oblivious Gay, PWP, Rough Sex, Size Kink, hoo boy, just bros helping bros, slutty hal, superbat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Bruce is gay and has never realized. Hal decides to help him out.This whole fic is an inside joke gone too far.





	Gay Bruce™

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how in the author's notes of my last fic post I said I don't care about quality anymore? I mean, I know I never really cared, but this one is very clearly just me messaging my friends about an idea I had. But I really got in the zone and I like the idea and I thought maybe some of y'all might too. But I just need you to know going into it that this is not High Quality content. Also, feel free to steal this idea and make it better. Send me a link, if you do. I wanna read it...
> 
> Anyway, my standard warnings apply here. Thar be smut here. Filthy, filthy smut.
> 
> Hal is a slutty size queen and you will not change my mind on that.

Bruce is totally gay and completely oblivious to it.

Like his heart beats faster when Clark or Barry or Hal touch him and he blushes internally whenever they compliment him....

Clark figures it out pretty much right away cos it's like obvious to him with his powers and stuff but he and Bruce aren't close yet so Clark just assumes he's gay and it's none of his business.

A while later, after they become friends, he's shocked to learn Bruce is dating a woman. Like he really didn't think Bruce was the closeted type. Discreet, sure, but closeted? What kind of man runs around in a full spandex body suit to punch colorful villains but doesn't have the courage to come out? But everyone has their own baggage so he just shrugs.

Barry eventually notices too but, like Clark, he's too polite to ask him about it.

But he and Clark talk about it. And they decide that maybe one of them should try to coax him out of the closet. Like, hey bro, we won't judge you. We're all allies here.

But after a few attempts, they realize he's so deep in the closet, he doesn't even know he's gay.

So they leave it alone. They figure it's really not their place to force him out if he's not ready.

And then there is Hal.

Hal sidles up to Clark and Barry after a league meeting one day like, yo have y'all noticed Bruce is like hella gay??

And they're like yeah but weirdly enough he hasn't realized it?

And Hal is like ???

So he corners him the next time they're alone...

He asks Bruce to give him a little hand to hand combat training. Says he relies too much on his powers. Which he absolutely knows will get Bruce to do what he wants.

So they meet down at the mats in the training room. Hal does not wear a shirt. And his shorts are also very small. Bruce is immediately distracted. Hal wonders how tf this guy could not know he's gay but just shrugs and plays dumb on the whole fighting thing.

Normally Bruce might call him out on his dumbness. Like Hal's ex-military. He knows more than this. But Bruce's brain is a little too focused on Hal’s abs and ass.

Hal waits for his opportunity. He wants to get Bruce all worked up. He's pretending to be bad at offense but he's not pretending to be bad at defense. Whenever Bruce thinks he's about to pin Hal, he slithers his way out of it. Hal wants him frustrated and aggressive.

Like this here is a damn intervention okay??

So

Hal waits for his moment. Waits for him to get to the point where he's really not thinking anymore and he's not even noticing that Hal is keeping up now. And Hal can see the fire in his eyes.

So he lets himself be pinned.

And he wraps his legs around Bruce's hips and arches his back, pushing his half hard erection right into Bruce's groin, delighted to feel Bruce is fully erect. He uses Bruce's surprised confusion to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down for a hot filthy kiss

He nips at Bruce's lips and shoves his tongue in deep, all while rubbing himself against Bruce like a needy cat. It only takes a few seconds for Bruce to respond, grabbing Hal by the hair and taking control of the kiss, shoving his hips down and driving into Hal  _ hard. _

Hal’s plan was to get Bruce to fuck him. He knew the setting wasn't ideal but he'd just been fucked this morning so he was still a bit loose and he hadn't bothered cleaning himself out cos being dirty like that really turned him on.

But then Bruce slid a hand under his ass and grabbed a handful of cheek and came in his goddamn pants like a fucking teenager.

And Hal could only just kind of sit there and blink at him for a sec like  _ wow I guess I really pushed him too far huh. _

Cos like Hal is still hard as a rock. Bruce can't just muscle daddy the fuck out of him like that and do anything for him.

Hal has to work fast cos he knows as soon as Bruce comes down he's gonna have The Big Gay Freakout™.

So he turns around on the mat so his back is to Bruce's chest and presents himself.

He pushes his ass right into Bruce's crotch and looks over his shoulder. He knows he looks like a snack as he says "Think you've got one more in you, Daddy? I'd love to see what that thing can do..."

And like Bruce just kinda starts stammering. Like, he's completely out of his element here. But Hal just pulls his tiny shorts down and shows Bruce his already used-up hole, playing a good little bottom. He knows Bruce needs some coaxing. And he knows how good his jock makes his ass look. "Please Bruce... I'm so wet for you..."

And Hal knows he's got him cos he feels Bruce's hands start to caress his ass, squeezing, pulling his cheeks apart to take a look. He must like what he sees cos he grunts and Hal feels a finger rubbing against his hole. "Oh yeah, stick it innnn"

The greedy slut act has never failed him before and it's certainly not failing him now.

Bruce fingers him tentatively, sticking a second one in and testing how loose he is. "Don't worry about hurting me. I was just fucked this morning. I can take it." And Hal can tell from Bruce's growl that he's into sloppy seconds. But then Bruce speaks for the first time. "Not mine, you can't." And then he feels Bruce's naked erection rubbing his ass cheek and he knows he's in for a treat.

But Hal’s fucked every big dicked space cowboy in the quadrant. He can take Bruce. And he tells him so just to see how he'll react.

Bruce slaps his ass hard enough to leave a handprint. And he says "You think you can handle me? Fine." And just like that he takes his fingers out and shoves his whole cock in on one go, clearly slicked with his own cum.

Which Hal, of course, loves and he shows his appreciation with kittenish moans.

Hal reaches his hands back and pulls his cheeks apart for Bruce and says, the sounds partially muffled by the mat, "Come on, big bad Bat. Punish me with your fat cock."

And it works; he knew it would.

Bruce grabs him by the hips and brutally fucks his hole.

Hal kind of loses the plot a bit at that point. He loves getting wrecked on a monster dick so all he can really do now is moan and drool.

And then Bruce grabs him by the hair and pulls him up so he's kind of crouched over Bruce while he brutalizes his ass and then Bruce starts saying nasty things to him.

"You like this dick, you little slut?” “You weren't kidding about how loose your hole is.” “Try squeezing me a little tighter so I can actually feel something.” “Not so mouthy anymore, are you?"

And Hal just kinda makes gurgling noises cos he gonna cum and he tries to squeeze Bruce tighter like he wants and he tries to warn him but his brain has melted out his ears.

But then Bruce says "I'm gonna cum in your dirty little boy pussy and I'm gonna watch it drip out of you cos your gaping, used-up ass can't keep it in. Are you ready for daddy's load? Heh. Doesn't matter, you're getting it anyway."

And Bruce's voice is like hard gravel. It's his fucking Batman voice and Hal really can't take it. He grabs his dick through his jock and squeezes it as he cums all over himself, twitching and moaning as he feels his hole getting wetter and sloppier and the squelching noises and ugh. He could probably do another round just from feeling and hearing all that.

But Bruce might be tapped and it's probably time for a heart to heart anyway.

And like Clark heard the whole thing cos of course he did. He knew Hal was up to something so he was keeping an ear on the situation and he's beet fucking red cos like damn Bruce that mouth and Barry had been watching the whole thing from the observation deck. He knows first hand how convincing Hal can be. He didn't want to miss the show.

But Hal pulls his shorts back up and rolls over trying to catch his breath.

He puts a hand on Bruce's thigh and grins rakishly at him. "So now that you've finally realized you’re gay, you maybe wanna make this like a weekly thing? That's some A+ dick you got there."

And Bruce is just like "what."

And Clark busts in and is like Hal no. That's not how we do things here.

So Clark takes over. He pulls Bruce's pants back up and takes him to the kitchen from some hot chocolate and an honest conversation. Barry and Hal join and it's a big lovely gay family from that day forward and Bruce really makes up for all that lost time when he thought he was straight the end.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.
> 
> Send me filthy messages on Tumblr u/n mistakenforademigod


End file.
